Change of plans
by Fanfictiongirl29
Summary: Percy is kidnapped by Thorn in Titan's Curse instead of Annabeth. With his plans set in motion Kronos moves forward with his plans... Will things be okay? What is Kronos planning?... Read to find out, of course!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I haven't read the books in a while so some scenes are a bit fuzzy.

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, under any circumstances!

* * *

Percy, Thalia, and Annbeth had gone to Westover hall to pick up the two half-bloods, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. They were suppose to pick them up, and get them out of Westover hall, end of story. They _weren't_ suppose to go to Westover hall, find them and start battling an evil manticore, but when did any of the plans actually go _according _to plan.

"Yield!" Thorn yelled, he was near the cliffs, the helicopters were getting closer by the second. The hunters had their bows and arrows pointed at him, Thalia had her sheild out, Aegis, Percy had riptide out and pointed it at Thorn along with the hunters, Annabeth had her dagger out, Grover was helping the two half-bloods, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo onto their feet.

"Over my dead body!" Thalia yelled, Thorn smiled "That could be arranged" he lunged at Thalia, but Thalia was quick and blocked him with her shield, he landed right at Percy's feet, and he stabbed him in the back. The hunters launched their arrows at Thorn, who stood up so quick that he knocked Percy to the ground "You'll regret this! All of you!" he yelled, he grabbed Percy by his waist, slung him on his shoulders and leaped over the cliff.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, she tried to go after the manticore but Thalia held her by her wrist "Now right now Annabeth. We have to get those two," she pointed to Bianca and Nico who were standing beside Grover talking "Back to camp," She let go of Annabeth's wrist "Then we can go save Percy. Plus he'll survive, with any luck they'll land in water"

"Your friend is right," they both looked to see a young girl no older than twelve with auburn hair walking towards them "We need to get those to half-bloods back to camp. But first things first," she turned towards the helicopter "No mortal is allowed to see my hunters" she snapped her fingers and the helicopter dissolved into black dust, raven.

Annabeth and Thalia bowed as they recognized her "Lady Artemis"

* * *

Annabeth, Bianca, and Zoe sat in a tent with Artemis right across them, Thalia and Grover were with Nico, giving them some of the basic information to know when you're a half-blood.

As soon as they had arrived and made camp Artemis had taken Bianca inside her tent for a personal talk, while Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover were with Nico telling him the basic information to know if you're a half-blood. A few minutes later Zoe Nightshade had come up to them and told Annabeth that Artemis wanted to talk to her.

Annabeth wasn't as surprized as Bianca was when she realized that the twelve-year-old girl was a goddess, Annabeth had seen her before on some camp trips to Olympus "I am leaving soon to hunt this beast" Artemis said, they had been talking about some kind of monster stirring that could bring the downfall of Olympus "My lady," Zoe said "Allow me to accompany you. I -" she was cut off by Artemis before she could finish her sentence "No Zoe," Artemis looked at the huntress "You need to stay here and watch the others. You will stay at camp until I return."

"But, My lady we hate it there!"

"This is not open for discussion Zoe, You and the huntress' need to go there for you safety" Zoe looked like she wanted to argue but she just simply nodded, stood up and left the tent to tell the other huntress'

Artemis turned to them "Bianca," Bianca, who had been staring at the ground looked up at Artemis when she spoke her name "Have you reached a decision?" Annabeth didn't know what she was talking about, but before she could ask Bianca spoke up "Yes, I will become a huntress" Annabeth looked at her with shock "A wise choice, all you have to do is say this, I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt" Bianca repeated the lines and when she was done Artemis said "I accept you pledge"

"B-But Bianca, what about Nico? You'll have to leave him if you become a huntress!" Bianca looked up to her with sad eyes before she could answer Artemis answered "She will be allowed to visit him from time to time of course" Bianca looked at Artemis "B-But I thought that I was supposed to turn my back on the company of men?" Artemis let out a little chuckle "That is true, but it doesn't mean to turn back on male _family _members" Bianca looked like she could hug the goddess "May I leave to tell Nico?" Artemis nodded her head and Bianca left the tent.

Annabeth and Artemis were left alone in the ten "Do you have any idea what the monster is?" Annabeth asked, Artemis simply sighed "No, there is some monsters that I have forgotten and are stirring again" Annabeth looked to the ground, even a goddess didn't know what the monster was "But I don't think that is what is on your mind, is it?" Annabeth looked at Artemis, could she read minds?, she was a goddess after all "Your right," Annabeth said "It's Percy"

"That boy who fell of the cliff with the manticore?" Annabeth nodded "He is Poseidon's son, isn't he?"

"He is, Do you think he survived?" Artemis looked at her "I am not sure about that, but I think that Thorn will try to keep him alive" Annabeth looked at her with a confused face "What do you mean?"

"There is a reason why Thorn targeted him and those two demigods. He may be working for Kronos," Annabeth paled at the answer, if Percy was going to Kronos, then the prophecy he was supposed to complete will fall apart "But do not worry, we will try to get him back, he is may be the hero in the great prophecy. We cannot allow him to fall into Kronos' hands" she stood up "We need to get you and my hunters to camp. I need to call my obnoxious brother, Apollo, to give you a ride to camp, and I may begin my hunt" she walked out the tent and was followed by Annabeth.

* * *

If you guy's are wondering I will NOT put in the ride in Apollo's car, because it's a bit too long.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

As I said in chapter 1 I will NOT be putting the ride with Apollo, it's go fast forward when they're already in camp. I will also not put in the capture the flag scene...If you want to find out you have to read!

I do not own Percy Jackson! It belongs to Rick Riordan

* * *

Annabeth got out of Apollo's sun car, she felt like she wanted to throw up, she looked to the side and apparently so did the others. Thalia walked out of the car looking pale and shaking a bit "Thals," she said once she got the urge to vomit under control "If we ever get a car. You are not driving" Thalia just gave a sheepish smile, "That was...fine," Apollo said as he walked out, he too was shaking "Well, I need to head back to Olympus" Apollo stopped shaking, snapped his fingers and his bus turned into a Ferrari "See ya!" he waved at them, got in the car, and drove away.

The others stopped shaking, as soon as they did Annabeth saw Chiron walking towards them in centaur form "Annabeth, Thalia, Grover!," he stopped when he saw the hunters "And Artemis' hunters. These must be the two half-bloods!" he pointed to Bianca and Nico who were with Grover "But where is Percy?" Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other, their faces said "You want to explain?" Thalia sighed and said "He was taken by a manticore, they fell down a cliff"  
Chiron's face fell into a frown "Then we must get him back. He is essential to the survival of Olympus," he turned to Bianca and Nico "But we must first give the orientation to them," he turned his back towards the Big House "Follow me"

* * *

Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover were sitting in the table on the porch with Chiron, now in wheelchair from, and Mr.D. Bianca had followed the hutress' to Artemis' cabin, while Nico was shown around camp by the Stoll brother, the new cabin leaders for the Hermes cabin.

The three had told Chiron what had happened as soon as they had arrived, Mr.D simply didn't care, Zoe had gone up to consult the Orcale, they had just recieved news that Artemis had gone missing a few hours into the hunt.

They just sat on the porch not saying a word to each other, Mr.D was reading a wine magazine, Chiron was staring into space, Thalia was just looking around, Grover was nervously eating on a tin can, Annabeth just stared into the cabins looking at a specific one...Poseidon's cabin.

Annabeth's thoughts were cut off when the door opened and out came Zoe. Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron looked at her as she stopped in front of them, Mr.D was still looking at his magazine "Well, what did the Oracle say?" Chiron asked, Zoe sighed and said:

_'Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One will be lost in the land without rain.  
_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail.  
_

_Son of sea will finally break,  
_

_Forever sleep one will take'  
_

__The room was silent for a moment, the only sound coming from the campers. The silence was broken by Thalia "So I'm guessing we start west" Chiron cleared his throat "It seems so. Although it is tradition for only three to go, the prophecy states that five have to go" Zoe nodded, "I will prepare have four hunters accompany me, we need to save Lady Artemis, before the winter solstice" Zoe was about to leave when Thalia grabbed her "Hold on," she said "The prophecy clearly stated _'Campers and Hunter combined prevail'_," Zoe took her wrist out of Thalia's grip "What is thy saying?"

"She's saying," Annabeth said "That, this may be a quest to save Artemis, but it's also a quest to save Percy. Which means both campers _and _hunters need to go if we want to save both of them"

Zoe sighed "Fine," she said "But thy will allow _no _boys on this quest" Grover looked a bit offended at the comment, Chiron simply smiled "Alright, I will allow Zoe to pick her hunters," Zoe smiled "Although I might suggest that Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth go. They have been known to work splendidly if they are together" Zoe's mouth opened in shock, she quickly closed it "Fine," she didn't sound to thrilled "I will agree simply because the winter solstice is a few days away. I pick Bianca Di Angelo to come with us" The whole table looked shocked "B-Bianca?," Grover asked, he had already finished the tin can "Why? She's new to this whole thing"

"Exactly," Zoe said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world "She is new, She must prove herself to be worthy to be a hunter of Artemis" Before they could respond she left, Mr.D hadn't spoken a word and looked like he wasn't going to anytime soon "I suggest you three pack for your quest" Chiron simply said, they nodded and headed to their respective cabin's to pack.

* * *

That night Annabeth had just finished packing all the essentials, her Yankees cap, a bag of ambrosia and nectar, her dagger, and a fresh change of clothes. She simply changed into pajamas and slept, hoping that she didn't have any dreams at all...Of course she had dreams!

In her dream she was on the foot of a mountain, a cave right in front of her, there wasn't any living creature in sight, why would she dream of a mountain? she got her answer when she saw the manticore, Dr. Thorn, push Percy in "What is place?" Percy asked, he walked deeper into the cave, Thorn simply smiled "Your prison, welcome to Mount Tam" Annabeth gasped, she knew this place, it was where the sky met the earth, the place where the Titan, Atlas, holds the sky as a form of punishment, but why would Thorn bring Percy here? Annabeth went wide-eyed when she thought of only one reason, But Thorn wouldn't dare, would he?

Annabeth knew Percy wouldn't know this place, and judging by his confused look he didn't, Thorn had his riptide in his hand so that Percy wouldn't use it and escape. Annabeth heard voices after a few minutes, "Where is he?" she didn't recognize the voice, but from the tone it was in pain "He'll be here soon, don't worry" Annabeth gasped as she recognized the voice...it was Luke! So the other voice must be Atlas!

Percy face turned to anger when he saw Luke "You!" Percy shouted Luke turned around to face him and smiled "Our guest of honor is finally here!" he spread his arms as if expecting Percy to hug him "What do want Luke?" Percy balled his fists, Luke lowered his arms "I want you to release Atlas from his burden so that he may help us" before Percy could even answer Thorn grabbed him by his arm and dragged him toward, what looked like a funnel of smoke, which Annabeth knew was the sky, and under it was a man, Atlas, who was looking at him with a wicked smile, Thorn pushed Percy to the ground so that he was under the sky, Atlas got up and Percy placed his hands up so that he was holding the sky, his face immediately contorted into pain.  
"Thanks" Atlas said as he stretched, Luke smiled "No problem, General" Luke turned towards Percy, "You'll stay here until we get that maiden goddess, Artemis, to release you or force her" Annabeth couldn't do anything but watch as Luke, Atlas, and Thorn left the cave leaving Percy holding the sky.

Annabeth woke up in her bed she was sweating all over, at least she got some things out of that dream. First, she knew that they had to go to Mount Tam in San Fransico directly, Second, Luke was the one who took Artemis, and third, Percy was in horrible pain...and it was all Luke's fault.

* * *

Please review!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG time. I've been SUPER busy with school. But since it is officially summer for me I'll be updating as long as I can, but after April 1 I'll temporarily discontinue this since I'll be going to Europe as a graduation present and I won't be allowed to bring electronics so we can focus on family.**

**So once again if you have ANY suggestions just send me a PM and once I get back I'll try to put it into my story...**

**HAVE A FUN SUMMER! **


	4. Chapter 3

I want to thank all those people who gave a review:

-Lady Sakura-Chan

-Mordred-Druid10

-Black Night Wolf

Your reviews are really good! Those kinds of review are what give me the courage and motivation to write!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but school has been BUSY!

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! IT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN **FOREVER!**

* * *

Annabeth had gone up to Half-Blood hill an hour before the others, she just simply sat there and kept on thinking about her dream, Was Percy released from the burden?, Was it Artemis who now held the sky? her thoughts were interrupted by someone placing their hand on her shoulders. Out of instinct she grabbed the hand and flipped the intruders body over her shoulders "STOP!" the intruder said "It's me Nico!" Nico put his hands up in self-defense, Annabeth relaxed "Sorry, it was reflex" Nico stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants "What are you doing out here? The quest isn't for another hour" He sat down beside Annabeth "I came out here to...to think"

"You can't think in your cabin?"

"I can. I-I just needed some fresh air," She looked at Nico, he looked like he wanted to ask more but was too afraid to ask "Do you want to ask something else? Is it about Bianca?" Nico sighed "I don't like her going on this quest, it's to dangerous, I don't want her to..." He trailed off, but Annabeth knew what he was thinking, "Then why are you out here? Why not try and convince her?"

"I was planning to, but what if she went anyway? That's why I want to ask a favor of you" Annabeth had feeling she wouldn't like it, before she could give an answer Nico said "Promise me you'll keep her, that she'll come out of this quest alive" Annabeth didn't know what say, Nico looked at her with those sad eyes that could melt even the strongest of hearts "I-I promise" Nico smiled at her, and he did something unexpected...he hugged her "Thank you!" he let go of her and stood up "I'm gonna say bye to Bianca" Nico walked towards the Artemis leaving Annabeth something else to think about...How was she going to get Bianca safely back to camp?

* * *

Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, Annabeth, and Grover were in the van that would take them to the inside of New York, after that they were on their own.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they left the camp, Thalia was looking out of the window, Zoe was looking at the map Chiron had given them, trying to find a fast way to Mount Tam, Bianca was trying to get some sleep, Grover was nervously eating on a piece of can, and Annabeth was looking at the picture she had of her and Percy from last summer when they had won the chariot race, Percy had his arm on her shoulders while she was holding her Yankees cap, neither were staring at the camera

"Is that from last summer?" she looked to her side and saw Grover looking at the picture and was still eating the can "Yeah, apparently the Stolls took a picture without us noticing, when I found out I forced them to give me one" she smiled at memory "We'll find him Annie" said Grover, she knew he meant it because he was using her nickname from when they were younger "I hope your right" she pocketed the photo and stared at the city.

The five of them had been dropped off in Washington D.C., they planned to try and go to San Fransisco from there. "Where do we go from here?" asked Bianca as soon as the van disappeared "Let's try to find a train or a bus to San Fransisco" said Thalia as they began walking "I know where the train station is, it's just a few blocks away" Grover answered "That sounds like a good idea," said Annabeth "Show the way Grover"

* * *

Percy felt as if his bones were on fire, his vision was blurry all he can see was blurred figures standing guard at the entrance of the Mountain.

He didn't know how long he'd been here, he lost track of time as soon as he was forced to hold up the sky.

"So this is the supposed savior of Olympus?," a voice said. He looked up to see a figure standing over him, from what he could tell the figure had light brown skin, black slicked hair, and eyes as dark as night "Son of Poseidon was it? Don't look much like one." He kneeled down so that he was eye level with Percy, he couldn't see much of the man but he could tell he was smirking "Do you know who I am?," Percy tried to look for any significant sign that could him about the new man, he tried to remember any legends about a god or Titan forced to endure this much pain. Only one legend stood out... "Your Atlas"

Atlas tilted his head and smirked "Not as dumb as Luke says either"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see what's got Kronos and Luke so worried about this plan. Not much to worry about from what I'm seeing"

"W-" Percy was about to answer back when he heard a commotion near the entrance. Both he and Atlas turned to entrance and saw somebody was being held by two guards and was struggling to get out "Unhand me!" The figure shouted.

As they came closer Percy saw that the struggling figure was actually a little girl with auburn hair, was wearing silvery clothes,and wore what appeared to be a tiara on her head. Luke was with them, he was at the front of the group. That was all he saw before Atlas came towards them with a victorious smirk on his face "Ah," he said "Lady Artemis so glad you can join us"

"Let go of me! Thy will regret this!"

"I don't care. Do you have any idea why you're here?" Artemis stopped struggling, this she wanted to here. Why she was brought her.

"Why"

Luke smiled a bit, an evil grin

"To hold the sky of course"

"And why would I do that?"

Luke gestured the guards holding her to bring her towards Percy "Because if you don't, the possible hero of the prophecy, would probably be crushed to death," Artemis looked at Percy who was shaking and sweating by now "What would it be My Lady? You going to a jail cell and letting him suffer,"he moved closer to her "Or you taking the burden from him?"

"Don't...do...it" Percy struggled to get the words out properly but the weight of the sky was finally getting to him "Unhand me and I'll do it" said Artemis her shoulders slumped in defeat.

The guards let go of her and she walked towards Percy and knelt before him, Percy tried to shake his head no but Artemis had knelt beside him, put her hands up and pushed him out of her way so that she was holding the sky completely by herself. Percy immediately fell unconscious as soon as he fell to the ground.

The guards put a shackle around Artemis' ankle, and then picked up Percy by his arms, his head rolling to the side.

"Put him in the jail cell on the Princess Andromeda and be sure to put the inhibitor collar on him," said Luke as he turned away "We don't want him to use his powers and escape. We need him if we want to win this war"

Everyone walked away and left Artemis by herself and two guards stood at the entrance. The rest walked away towards the Princess Andromeda which was docked near the mountain.

Unknown to them a few miles away Annabeth had been dreaming about what had happened just now and had just woken up from her sleep and started waking up her quest mates, ready to tell them her dream...


End file.
